Deep in the Forest
by Watchoutformines
Summary: Written as a dare that somehow turned into a full story, this is a story of how a nameless trainer meets and befriends a legendary Pokemon. Hard to describe here, but there is lemon. And affection behind said lemon. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to all reading this, or who have already, you may have noticed I changed a few things. The original thought-speech was set up the same way Animorphs' did telepathy, but rendered it unusable and ruined the format. Here I have altered it a bit to a different character. Also, I personally don't like this story as a lemon. However, it was written as a lemon-dare, I just got carried away with the build up and made a story out of that itself. To make up for this, I have edited it a bit. If you want the regular story, nothing naughty, just read this chapter to get the ending. I will soon upload the second, raunchy chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated, sorry for any inconvenience.

The sun was almost finalizing its drop into the horizon. The blue sky was fading to black, the moon meeting the sun as it fell. A sheet of cloud blocked the moon away, giving the usually bright planetoid more of a faded gray appearance. I knew it was soon time to return home. I was deep within the Viridian Forest, more so than ever before. My companions, encased within their artificial homes within my belt, were all at the edge of losing consciousness. I wanted to return to the center, to rejuvenate them, and not have them suffer.

I couldn't leave the forest. As I wandered about today, starting from dawn, I was searching for insects of sort. Caterpie, Weedle, the elusive Butterfree and Pikachu made their habitats in this sea of trees. As a collector, a trainer, it was my self-employed 'job' to capture them, but today wasn't like the usual walks. I saw something odd. I don't know what, but a glimmer at the edge of my eyes. I turned my head, nothing but a few falling leaves. I considered whether or not to follow what I thought I saw. I was leaning towards not, but then I could hear it. In my head.

*Follow me trainer. You look exhausted.*

It was a soft, female voice. She had an air of liveliness about her that I notice now, upon recollection. At the time, my biggest concern was that it wasn't my ears that detected her sweet voice, but my brain itself. My thoughts, my inner sanctuary, was visited by another. How is this? I know some Psychic Pokemon are known to communicate through telepathy, namely Kadabras and Alakazam. None of those are native here. Curiosity piqued, I followed the general direction.

"W-Who are you!" I yelled. Was I right to yell? Well, I don't understand telepathy, so I figured the creature, or person, whatever it was, would hear me. I heard a soft shush, again, interrupting my own thoughts.

*Don't be so loud, we may not be alone, and I don't want to risk being seen... Just use your thoughts, I can hear you.*

What? No, that's ridiculous...

*It's not ridiculous (I jumped at hearing this, shocked) at all, when you are me. I'm not going to hurt you, I just... want to see someone. I've been hiding away from everything for so long...*

So much for my own personal sanctuary, but she sounded so sweet, I had to try to respond, so I focused my mind.

*Who are you?*

*That will be revealed in due time. I'm sorry for being so secretive... Just follow my instructions, I want to meet you, but our meeting must be secure. Please understand...*

*It's fine, really, I think*

It was slightly... uncomfortable communicating to such a sweet, melodic voice and not knowing who it was, (I could hear the voice apologize for this in my head, leaving me more uncomfortable at how much of an open book my mind is) so I just followed. The voice winded me through the forest for a while, the moon was high in the sky now, and the forest had an eerie feel. The voice encouraged me onward, as we 'spoke' to one another.

*So, where are you taking me, mam?*

*Oh please don't call me that, I'm really not that old, well, I am, but, oh, that's too much to explain for now. I can tell you, I think we are alone, but since it is just around the next corner under the brush, I'll let you see for yourself*

I was a bit amused by the flustered response, just who was a talking with? Is this a bad idea? I should probably stop thinking so much, as she can hear everything, but not thinking is harder than I thought...

I think I heard a soft giggle in my head from the creature at my thoughts, I ignored it, as continued around the corner where the creature called me. The way was blocked with thick trees and a large rock. I stood confused, was it a trap?

*No, not a trap, sorry, I forgot to remove the illusion for you...*

Before I could respond, the whole rock and wall of brush began to shimmer, as they faded away in a shimmer of sparks. Before me lay I giant blue lake, the water giving off a magical sparkle. There was tall grass about the water, and a great multitude for wildflower growing around it. The moonlight reflected in the water, and the field seemed devoid of life. I felt my heart melt at the natural beauty for a moment, only to jump in shock as the creatures' voice 'spoke' to me again.

*You like it? It's my special home... I hide it with illusions, a lot of people wish to imprison me, you see? This is where I hide.*

I began to think an answer, when she stopped me.

*Worry not, you can talk normally to me now, this area is sealed.*

"Okay, so please tell me, who are you?"

*Well silly, look above you and find out!*

At this time, I saw a small flicker of light release, and a small sparkle landed on my shoulder, where it died away. I raised my head up, and witnessed a sight very few have every lived to witness...

I've never seen pictures, but have heard descriptions, but seeing this myself, I knew who that was. The soft, pink skin, emanating a soft white glow. The beautiful baby-blue eyes, the long, whip-like tail, the fur so fine it was only noticeable if viewed through a microscope... All the descriptions matched as the creature hovered down, looking me in the eye. It had such a presence, a presence that seemed so magical, so intelligent, it was almost hard to decipher the situation itself. A beautiful creature.

"Y-you're... Mew." I managed to say, my tongue felt numb as I tried to formulate words. The creature nodded. It made a soft noise, hard to describe, a soft coo-ing noise. As it did so, I could hear her voice within my head again.

*Yes trainer. I am Mew. Aren't you going to try to catch me?*

My trainer instincts did, admittedly, give me the idea of the glory behind capturing Mew... But... What I saw before me was no Pokemon. I mean it was, but the intellect, the sheer power behind the presence. It was a being, almost alien, that seemed superior to me in a sense. I could never see myself encasing it within a ball as my servant, it simply did not compute.

"... No."

*And why is that? You are a trainer are you not, and I am a Pokemon.*

"Because... You... You're different."

The creature gave a soft noise, almost a squeak, but it had a mystic echo to it. The noise translated to my mind. It was a giggle.

*Well, perhaps I am. I'm the original. I'm different. I'm the only one of my kind, and yet my kind is every single one. I know all of your friends hanging on your belt, as my DNA lies within them. They love you a lot you know. They trust you. You truly love them back, don't you?*

"Of course, they're my best friends. I'd gladly give my life for any one of them."

*Your type is a dying breed. Ironic hearing me say this, isn't it? I see trainers in this forest often, under my illusion of invisibility. I read their character, they claim to love their Pokemon. But in the end, it boils down to 'want to use them to be the champion', 'must train them harder', 'must win this, win that'. They treat them like tools. But as you have noticed, I am not the typical tool, and I know your Pokemon are more than tools for you as well. They are-*

"-my family." I finished her sentence, I was a bit shy at the compliment, and a part of me was wondering what was going on. There was a slight pause when I spoke again.

"I am honored, Mew, but why did you pick me to speak to. I do love my Pokemon, but there has to be a reason to go through this much effort..." The Mew gave me a smile as it rose up, to lay against a branch, never breaking eye contact.

*I have never been captured. I have never been in those reformatted apricots you call a Pokeball. I have been forced to fight before for my safety. For my freedom. But as generation after generation has passed, I realized something. A Pokemon needs a human, they need a trainer to bond with. I'm lonely. The other Pokemon are sweet, but they are just branches of myself. They provide no company, because deep down, they are all parts of myself. I... want a master.*

The Mew broke eye contact to look away, I could have sworn I saw the pink flesh of her cheeks go a shade darker in red. She shook it off, flew down again, at eye level.

*Please, I want to know, can you be my trainer? I've seen millions, and I know you are the one!*

I paused. Do it! I'm a trainer, I can have the most powerful Pokemon there is! I can be the true champion. I can be the- no. No.

"I... can't. I've seen your intelligence, I've seen your power. You are way above any human on this planet. I couldn't bare to make you another one of my Pokemon. To carry you on my belt, it just doesn't seem right... Because beyond the pink flesh, you seem too... too..."

*Human...*

The Mew backed away from me, turning its back. I saw another sparkle I thought was another shimmer radiated by the creature. As it fell and hit a rock below with a splash, I recognized it as what it was... a tear.

*I'm just too unique... Of course a pure hearted trainer wouldn't want me... I'm too human, because I've been here for longer than the humans...*

"Wait! I mean, there has to be someone, but it seems belittling to command a creature like you."

*Because you see me too much as an intelligent being? Not a Pokemon, not a human, but something inbetween? An alien?* She turned around slightly, her moist eyes meeting mine.

"Please... don't read my mind anymore, it fee-"

*I'm not...*

*I understand... I can't help what I am... Who I am. I'll send you back to the forest.*

The chipper, melodic softness of her 'voice' was gone, replaced by a broken drone, barely audible within the confines of my mine. I could feel the scenery shimmer a bit, ready to fade.

"Wait Mew!" The grass began to grow shorter, leaves speckled, beginning to appear as the ground changed. I could still see the pink form as it backed away, a lone tear streaming down its cheek.

"Mew!" I ran forward, I could feel the psychic energies pushing me back, no, I couldn't let this end this way. I felt a seer of powerful energy impact me as I broke through the barrier, losing control of my footing I flew forward. I threw my arms before me, and embraced the creature as I hit the ground. The creature was shaking softly.

*W-why do you tease me like so? You deny me, but...*

"Because I refuse to allow you to become another ball on my belt-strap. But you can be something for me. But not my Pokemon." The creature raised its head, the lake returned, the scenery returning to Mew's 'hideout'. Her eyes were damp, and her ears fell backwards, confused.

*W-what?*

"You can be my friend."

Mew looked into my eyes, I could see the pretense of heavy emotion light up her face. She lowered her face into my chest, shaking slightly. She was crying. The legendary Pokemon, the one said to have spawned them all, succumbed to such a human emotion. Is it really so painful for a Pokemon to go unloved by another? To be separated from a trainer? To be a rogue?

"We'll be a team, but I won't confine you to a ball. I won't command you. Because we'll be... equals."

*Equals?*

Mew looked back at me, having had her breakdown. Noticing her tears, her eyes gave a soft glow, and the tears dissapeared, leaving her face clear. Despite this, I could still sense a sense of frailty. I smiled softly at her.

"Equals."

She paused for a moment, then smiled back to me. Wrapped her arms around my chest, content. I could tell this was the beginning of something wonderful. I feeling of pure trust, and maybe something else... I wasn't quite sure how to word it. If I could have read Mew's mind at the time, I would have been able to pinpoint it from the start.

It was love.


	2. Chapter 2 NSFW

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here it is, Chapter 2. I won't lie, I was extremely reluctant to make this, and even now have many second thoughts and I'm only semi-okay with it. While it was written originally as a lemon-dare on /vp/, which if you don't know where that is, don't look into it. However, I did prefer the sense of innocence I've created between the trainer and the Mew, but all the same, I did finish this second chapter. Now, for those that would prefer this stay innocent, I highly recommend you not read this, while I did give some minor insight into the future, this is mostly, well... smut. Nevertheless, if smut is what you are here for, feel free to read ahead, just don't say I didn't warn you. Also, writing a scene of intimacy with a nameless trainer for a protagonist is difficult, just saying.**

One Year Later...

I dropped out of the battling side of being a trainer. Having met Mew made me realize that humans don't need to battle with their Pokemon to be close with them. All it takes is love and trust. I dedicated my life shortly after befriending Mew towards seeking out lost, lonely Pokemon. Then I gave them away to the new trainers, so both the scared Pokemon and the child can also feel the bond shared between the trainer and the Pokemon. Mew stayed with me almost always, and had become my best friend. More-so than any fellow human. We went everywhere together, though Mew usually kept in disguise, be it as other Pokemon, or just keeping invisible. We had our conversations through telepathy in public, and I spoke aloud to her at the house. Her intelligence made her wonderful company. She enjoyed different types of food, she liked clothes and shopping. She had a major sweet tooth. We slept in the same bed, and keeping to my word, not once has she ever been confined to a Pokeball. Our friendship was perfect.

And yet, as the year went by, something felt... missing. Of course I never mentioned it (and Mew promised to stay out of my mind, opting to trust my word) to her, since I didn't know what it quite was myself. What I didn't know was Mew felt the same way, and perhaps her natural instincts knew what it was already.

I had just gotten home from a long day delivering a crate full of Snubbull puppies to the local elementary school, inspiring quite a few young trainers to start their own journey. As I walked through the door, My 'Pidgey' morphed out of her form, into Mew. She looks as tired as I was, but still had a spring to her step, or levitation.

"Well, we made quite a few accomplishments today, huh?" I laughed to myself, Mew smiled back, responding softly in her 'voice'.

*It was another great day, but having wings is difficult... Flapping all the time, I'm exhausted...*

Mew stretched out, her tiny paws reaching for the sky as she gave a small yawn. She had a tendency to be extremely cute without realizing it sometime, or maybe she did. She was my best friend, but even so, she was still a mystery in a lot of ways. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's getting dark anyways, I'm thinking of hitting the sack myself, you ready?"

Mew smiled back, albeit a bit sleepily, nodding. We had our nightly procedure, brushing our teeth, taking showers, (Mew used the sink usually, as the shower was too much water at once for her) and getting ready for bed. I had my gray pajamas, and Mew had on a nightcap I bought for her, it was a soft shade of blue, as well as a child's' pair of matching pajamas, though they still were way too large to fit her. So she used them as her blanket as well. I clicked off the light, Mew had a tendency to glow, so she served well as a living night light, also ensuring I didn't trip on any lingering mess on the floor as I made my way to the bed. I let myself fall back, bouncing up slightly as the comfortable mattress greeted me. Mew followed suite, bounding downwards, getting a slight bounce as well. She slid underneath the blanket, a soft pink glow visible as she crawled upward, to snuggle against my side.

I was a bit surprised, Mew was affectionate, but usually was a bit shy, opting to lay on the other pillow. All the same, she was very warm, not to mention soft. I slid my arm around her, sharing warmth. Mew began to close her eyes, but paused, then looked up at me, slightly inquisitively.

"What is it, Mew?"

*Something has been on your mind lately*

She was still speaking affectionately, but I could hear a sense of seriousness behind the words. How did she know?

"Were you reading my mind aga-"

*No, of course not. But I know you well enough, whenever we sleep at night, you feel a bit out-of-place. I notice it when we're together during the day as well. What's on your mind?*

I appreciated her concern, I really did, but this was an awkward question. Not for any specific reason other than that I didn't know the reason. Being by Mew every day for the past year has began to feel... different. Not a bad different, but something, some sort of interaction within myself, it was different. How do I explain this to her if I can't do so for myself?

"I don't ... really know Mew. I promise you it's nothing bad, I love you like I did since the day I met you, but I feel... I don't know how to explain this." I was blushing, why? What was I trying to say?

*I understand... because...*

What was going on? Is this normal? No, Mew isn't normal, she's different, then what am I?

*... I think-*

Could it be...?

*-I feel it too.*

Wait a second, feel what? It could be anything, but lo-No. Impossible, she's a Pokemon. Isn't she?

"Wh-what do you mean? What do you think it is?"

*Well, I've thought of it myself for this year, from the time I first met you. I was afraid to mention it, and I am now... But... I think I know what this feeling is, and I think you feel it too.*

Woah, wait a second. This can't be right, this can't be going there, I love her to bits, but this isn't... She may be right? Do I really...

"Do you mean you think that it's...?"

Why is my face so hot, oh God, wait, wait a second... Is this okay?

*Calm down. It's alright. I think you know what it is now too.*

I wanted to say something contrary, something felt so off...

"But it can't, you're a-"

She raised a soft pink hand against my lips. She looked at me, this time almost a bit solemnly as if I'd offended her.

*Equals.*

Then she surprised me, she began to crawl further forward, at my face level. She was blushing heavily, there was no mistaking it. This was...

"Do you really think it's... L-"

*-There is only one way to find out.* She tried to sound calm and easygoing about it, but I could hear her slightly stutter over her 'words'. It was too late to say anything else, as she pressed her soft lips to my own.

Oh God, this can't be right, this is... Isn't she a-? But... I can't stop myself, I can't fight it. I let my lips join against hers, sweetly. I raise my right hand from around her to the side of her face, gently pressing her against me. She had a sweet taste to her lips, almost like a soft sugar, something I never thought any living creature could have. It was something... mystical.

*It feels good, doesn't it? I was worried it would be awkward, but I knew this was how I felt about you.*

I could hear her voice softly whispering me as our lips made contact. It was the soft, gentle lip-lock, one not pumped by lust, but something deeper. Something much more legitimate. I wanted to respond to her, but couldn't, I wanted to try to do so telepathically, but my mind was in such a rush I could barely respond. It seems she realized this.

*Oh, I understand. Thank you... so much...*

I thought she was about to cry for a few seconds, but she didn't, she instead rushed forward against me, rolling me onto my back. With her tongue, she pushed my lips apart slightly.

It's going there already... Is this... No... It is okay...

I felt her tongue enter my mouth, sweet to the taste, I slowly withdrew my own, the tips tapped. It was like a burst of energy, a thousand small electrolytes spawning at the tips of our tongues, and delivering straight to my heart in a warm feeling impossible to describe in words alone. My mouth was damp as our saliva swapped, Mew giving soft noises as she continued. She tried to speak to me, but it seemed her own telepathy was jammed up by the moment. All I could hear was the scattered messages in my brain sounding like attempts to address me.

We continued our dance of tongues for a while. It was so exciting, yet relaxing at the same time. It felt so natural. Any thoughts of Mew being alien to me were gone, it felt beyond that, it felt like...

I was interrupted as Mew withdrew her lips from my own. She licked away the excess from our session, with a slightly surprised look on her face. I was about to ask what was wrong, when she quickly hid her expression, replacing it was a slight smile, albeit an uncomfortable one.

*I could feel the sheet move...* Any blush she had was twice as noticeable now as she turned her head around slightly. I could see the rise of the blanket where the fork of my legs met. I didn't even realize that I had-

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I... It ju-" Mew gave a soft giggle again, raising her hand to my mouth with a shushing noise that I couldn't tell if it came from her mouth or in my mind.

*It's only a natural response. I was actually kind of hoping this would be the case... Just a little...* Apparently she felt she said to much, because she quickly turned her head away, a flustered expression visible on her face a second before she hid it.

I wasn't quit sure what she was doing, until I could feel it. The soft flesh running underneath the blanket, against my chest, my stomach... I looked at her, she had slipped her tail underneath the blanket. She was smiling softly, though her face was still mostly hidden by all the blush tinting her cheeks.

Her tail was extremely soft, running down my chest. The microscopic fur could be slightly felt, a mild tickling sensation arose where it touched. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I knew exactly where it was heading. The rounded tip of the tail lay at the top of my hip and paused. I could hear Mew's voice in my head weakly.

*I-I hope I do a good job...*

The tail slipped between the top of my pajama bottoms, softly rubbing against the base of my member. As her tail slid past my penis, I could tell Mew felt it as she immediately gave a small squeak. She took a soft breath as she continue lower, rubbing the base of the tail against my testicles and then pulling back up. I felt myself breathing harshly, struggling to keep my eyes open from the sensation, if only to see the rising fabric as her tail danced around my most sensitive spots... Mew slid down slightly, giving her tail enough length as she wrapped it around the base of my penis, then again, and struggling, fit it around one more time. She completely wrapped the base of my head to the base of my groin in the soft tail. She tightened the tail a bit, giving me a squeeze. I let out a sharp moan, she lightened up immediately.

*I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?*

"N-no... it just felt... really good..." I tried to smile, through my heavy breathing. Mew seemed satisfied at this, and instead of squeezing, gave me a slight pump. Reflexively, I lifted my hip forward, against the soft tail. Mew giggled softly at the reaction. Seeing the effective response, she gave it another pump, rougher this time. I let out of a soft moan. As I did so, mew lowered herself, keeping a steady tempo of pumps as she leaned forward, letting her slightly rough tongue lap at my neck. I lowered my head slightly, tongue out to reach hers as she reached the top. She let it into her mouth as we kissed, she steadily sped up. Soon to the speed I could no longer keep composed over, moaning into her mouth. She seemed satisfied with herself.

"Mm, oh Mew, I can't take much more..." I struggled to say.

*What do you me-?* She was interrupted as I climaxed, the seed soaking down her tail. My hip one buckled up one more time as I moaned, my head fell back, but Mew reacted quickly, holding my face down as she kissed me rougher than before. Finally, after I finished the last spurt, she let my head fall back as I gasped for breath.

*So that was what you meant.* She spoke cheerfully.

*So let's see what we look like now...* and before I could react, she dove headfirst under the cover, slithering down my body as she let her tail slip away from my now flaccid member.

As she reached my stomach, she swished her tail quickly, removing the sheet that covered me. She could see droplets of my seed where it has dribbled through my pajamas. She leaned against my waistline, curiously. She paused, clearly nervous, and raised the sheets to examine her work. I realized that I came more than I have in a long time, the creamy residue soaked over me like a layer.

*Wow, you really let go huh...* She teased, but sounded a bit breathless. Perhaps it was her first time seeing a penis, especially a humans.

I wanted to respond, but no words came. I just watched her as she leaned forward, inspecting me.

*It must be uncomfortable, soaked like this huh?* Mew said, less teasing so much as in her own legitimate curiosity.

I wanted to answer, but something else was capturing my attention. Mew leaned forward, and idly gave the bottom of my member a slow lick, from tip to base. A sharp gasp left my mouth as she continued lapping at my sensitive member. She had a strange roughness to her tongue, but the sweet sensation of her saliva rendered it not painful, but an exciting new feeling altogether. At this rate I would get hard again already... It seemed unfair.

"Hey... Mew."

Mew raised her head, her tongue and face wet with my cum, but she didn't seem to mind.

*What is it?*

"You've been enjoying yourself too, haven't you?"

*Yes, but how did yo-mm!*

Her soft mewling noise interrupted her telepathy, a combined moan between thought-communication and her actual voice. I let my finger softly run between her legs, noticing the wet sex exposed between her legs beneath the thin coat of fur. Her 'lips' parted slightly as my finger slightly dipped within, Mew's hips gave an involuntary shiver as I felt her, she was dripping wet, her dew mingling against the flesh of my finger.

"Mm, you're gorgeous," I whispered to her, she tried to look back, I could see the pink shade of her face was now a deep red, her eyes watering slightly.

*B-be gentle with me...* her voice sounded very feeble, apparently she was rather shy with her body, though I couldn't help but stare at her sex. I was pleased to find that anatomically she was much the same as any human female. I let two of my fingers rub against her, the slide, gently pinching her clit, which she gave a soft telepathic yelp at, her soft toes curling against her paws.

"I just want to make you feel good, I owe you that now," I spoke, attempting a smile past my own uneasiness, Mew gave a soft nod, cooing softly, whether through telepathy or from her own mouth I could tell anymore. I moved my fingers away softly, Mew seemed irked for a split second, disappointment? I couldn't resist myself, my fingers dripping slightly with her dew, I gave it a soft taste. A Serene taste, almost sweet, complimenting the adorable creature before me. It was unique, as Mew saw what I did, I could see her blush deepen.

*Y-you don't have to do this, if I don-*

I interrupted her again as I leaned my head forward, taking her by surprise as I gave her sex a long, soft lap with my tongue, savoring her juices. Her back arched as she opened her mouth to release a long moan. I let my tongue linger at the top of her clit, giving it a quick kiss.

*Oh my-Please, don't stop...*

Mew's telepathic speak, mingled with her panted breath, reached my mind as I gave her another lap, this time letting the tip of my tongue enter her. She felt warm and inviting, her aroma sweet. She ground her hips gently against my mouth, begging my tongue for further entrance. I obliged, letting my full tongue delve inside of her as she cried out, pushing inside then working it up, to swivel around her sensitive clit. Mew tried to tell me something, but I couldn't make sense of it past her own mingled moans and my own passion. I grabbed her sides and flipped her onto her back, laying on my chest, so I could fully admire her sleek body. I held my tongue within her, rubbing against her wall and every portion within her I could before I pulled out to breathe, letting the warm air tease her.

*P-please... Your fingers... Your...* Mew's hips were shaking, her juices puddling against my chest, the small sparkle of tears at the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. The sight alone had its impact on me, I could feel my own member beginning to rise again, Mew seemed to have noticed as it reached full length, as it fell back naturally against my stomach, reclining against the top of her soft head. Before she could react, I let my finger penetrate her softly, her walls seeming to pull me in. Mew cried out,tilting her head back, as I let it in deeper in a slow rhythem. Finally, I let it all the way in, she shivered, her tongue escaping her mouth as she moaned, the tip of her tongue grazing my now erect shaft.

"Does it hurt?"

*No, well, a little, but it feels so good...* she paused her speaking to kiss the head of my own sex, her own sign of appreciation, I pulled my finger out and brought it back in, a bit quicker now, as she squirmed against me. Keeping a slow tempo, I let myself in and out, slightly quicker with each pump as she grew more restless, barely able to keep her eyes open. As I did so, I started to lick her. Her little pink fingers began to tighten, grabbing the sheets, and finally, she stretched her arms back, making their way around my shaft, clutching my tightly. As I forced my finger deeply into her quickly, she jerked her hands forward, pulling my foreskin with her, stretching me to my limit, I let out a pant into her.

*T-there, now we can both feel good,* she whispered, rubbing down my member as I continued to push into her, this time adding a second finger. She yelled softly, shivering, perhaps too deep? I went to withdraw the extra digit, but she dipped her hips down, forcing it back inside.

I... I want to feel it...

I went to push in again, but she interrupted, she raised her gaze, staring at my member in thought.

*I... I want you... inside me...* she struggled to say, I was nervous, but the thought was very enticing.

"Oh God I do too, but can we? Would it hurt you, you're smaller than me, and I..."

I paused, I went to move, but I found myself unable to. Without my intention, I could feel my hands pull away from her body, and it was as though an invisible force was holding them to my sides. I could see a soft blue aura about my body.

*P-please... I want you...* Mew leaned forward, crawling towards my face, slipping her tongue within my mouth passionately, finding I could still move my face muscles, I returned the kiss deeply, letting my tongue dance alongside hers. She pulled her tongue out, and I whispered back.

"D-do what you want to... Just please don't keep me paralyzed, I want to be with you when we do. A gentle, shy smile fell over her expression as she levitated backwards, resting above my groin, her legs spread apart. I could feel the weights lift from me. I lifted my hands towards her, and gently rested them on her soft, fuzzy hips. I reached one hand behind her, giving her backside a soft squeeze, she giggled, playfully slapping the hand. Then paused to look down at my erect member beneath her.

*I... I'm ready...* she spoke, looking into my eyes.

I exhaled deeply, and tightened my grip on her hips as I began to gently lower her down. The tip of my penis began to prod her own sex, dripping her honey on me. Not pausing, I lowered her a bit more, letting myself an inch within her, Mew moaned, her hip grinding against the head of my member. I was nervous, she was only three or so feet tall, but all the same, her sex was so warm, calling to me. I let her slide down halfway, she shivered as I went within, spreading her 'lips' far apart as her muscles tightened around me.

"A-are you ready to go all the way in?"

*Y-yes... But...*

"Yes?"

*... I love you.*

"I love you too."


End file.
